A hard fall from Grace
by Tumaila
Summary: sorry had to repost fall from grace
1. Default Chapter

The sun created a patchwork pattern on the ground in the few place it could gain entrance through the dense canopy of leaves. Nothing moved with in the woods, saved the wind and the birds. A surreal calm permeated from this place, until a lone figure burst into the clearing. She paused only for a moment to notch an arrow and fire, then was gone again. Disappearing into the woods as if they had never been, for she had left no sign of her presence.  
Moving swiftly, yet silently among the trees, she made her way toward the river and the promise of safety that lay on the far side. Adrianna turned sharply to study the forest behind her, although it appeared peaceful she knew of the danger that lurked with in. Several Uruk-hai had trailed her into Lorien.  
Where were those infamous wardens? Why haven't they done something? She thought as she drew an arrow from her quiver and set it to the string of her bow.  
"I would reconsider that action if I were you." A deep voice said from behind her. Adrianna couldn't help but notice that the voice also held just a hint of amusement in it.  
"So is this how you treat your guess Haldir?" She asked as she peered out from under the hood of her cloak at the elves around her. "Or is it just me?"  
"Not all, Adrianna." The blonde elf replied as he reached out and pulled her hood back. "Since you seem to like playing at being Mortal you shall be treated like one. Rumil, please bind her hands and blind fold her."  
"You wouldn't dare!" Adrianna snapped as Rumil stepped forward.  
Haldir smirked as he lifted an eye brow at her. "Wouldn't I?"  
"You can be must annoying when you want Haldir." She said as she held her bow out to Rumil, then waited patently for him to bind her hands. "Well?"  
"I apologize for this Adrianna." Rumil said as he bound her hands.  
"Never apologize, Rumil." Haldir said. "It's a sign of weakness."  
The younger elf had to hide a smile as Adrianna mimicked Haldir's words. "Behave Adi; we don't need a repeat of what happened the last time you were here. It took me weeks to get the honey and feathers out of my hair."  
"It was meant for Haldir and you know it," She replied as she shrugged her shoulders. "You just got in the way. Besides I had to get even for the spiders."  
"You should never have told him that you fear them so." He replied as he slipped the blind fold over her eyes. "This way."  
"I know the way Rumil." She said as she pulled away. "I was born here after all."  
"Something you wouldn't know by how you act." Haldir replied.  
"Not all of us can be as annoying as you." She answered as she glared in his general direction. "Nor can we be as self-centered."  
"No," He said as he took her by the arm and led her down the path. "And not all of us can turn our backs on who we are either."  
"I know who I am." Adrianna snapped as she jerked her arm free. "And I thank you for not throwing it in my face this time around."  
"I apologized for that once, Adrianna. I will not do so again." He replied as he gripped her arm again. "Do not think for one moment that I would not delight in reminding you of the humiliation that you caused me the last time."  
For a moment, something a kin to regret flashes across her pale features, but then it is quickly replaced. Haldir sighs as he watches the impersonal mask that she hides behind drops back into place. Adrianna may be one of the best Rangers he had ever met, but she had been an even better warden. Only if she hadn't turned her back on her elven heritage to follow in her father's footsteps.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Caras Galadhon was every thing that she had remembered. The glow from the city could be seen only if you stood at the base of the Mellorn trees and look straight up. But she could feel the change in the air as they drew closer, an almost tangible magic permeated from the trees themselves. Until now she hadn't realized just how much she had missed this place and her people. How could she have thought that she would have found such grace with her father's people? While Men had their good points, they would never have the grace Elves did.  
"Welcome home, Adrianna." Haldir said as he slipped off her blind fold.  
She stood there for a moment, letting her eyes readjust to the muted light that filtered through the leafy canopy over head. A single tear escaped her pale grey eyes, unnoticed, it trailed down her check until it was intercepted by Haldir's finger.  
"Tears of joy?" He asked as he moved to stand in front of her. "Or are they tears of longing?"  
She smiled sadly at him. "Both, I guess. I'm not sure any more."  
"Come, they are waiting." Haldir said as he gestured at a particular stair case.  
Adrianna knew who he had meant and knew that she would have to inform them of the reason behind her presence in Lorien, but she hesitated. She had tried once before to warn them of the change that was coming but they had turned a deaf ear to her. It had been this action that had caused her to turn her back on them and Lorien. In doing so she had also turned her back on Haldir, the only person she had ever loved.  
"You still fear them." Haldir said as he glanced at her.  
"I never feared them," She replied. "I hate them."  
"You do not mean that." He said as he moved to stand in front of her.  
  
"I mean it with every fiber in my being. They refused to believe me when I warned them about the Ring." Adrianna said as she gestured around her. "And now, now it is on its way here."  
Haldir could see the anger flashing in her grey eyes, making them dark and almost sinister. It was then that he realized that was what he missed, her anger. Adrianna could be unmovable as the mountain in her beliefs, but when angered she was a force of nature, taking on anything in her path. It was that combination of unwavering loyalty and anger that had made her his second in command. Unfortunately, it had been her anger that drove her from Lorien.  
Bitter regret filled him as he thought about the night she had left. He and his brothers had just returned from patrol just in time to see her ride out of the woods. When he had asked the Lord and Lady why she had left, they had avoided answering him. Months would pass before he was to learn the reason behind her departure. Haldir shook his head, clearing it of the memories he didn't want to remember the long nights he had watched the woods wondering where she was and what she was doing and if she would ever return to him one day.  
"Come." He said as he once more gestured at the stairs.  
Galadriel sighed as she smoothed a wrinkle out of her gown, the images she had seen in her mirror that morning still troubled her. Adrianna's departure had been as inevitable as her return. With her departure, she had set a series of events in motion that could only stop with her return to the wardens. Knowing that she could not interfere with the destiny of Haldir and Adrianna did little to comfort her, but knowing that they would face what lay ahead together did.  
"She is here." Celeborn said as he approached his wife. "Will you tell them the truth this time?"  
Slowly, Galadriel lifted her gaze to meet his. "The truth will be what they make of it."  
"And if she does not go with him?" The Lord of Lorien asked.  
"Then Haldir will die." Galadriel replied.  
  
Adrianna could feel her apprehension grow with every step she took. Though she was almost three thousand years old, she still felt like a child when she was in their presence. In away, she supposed, she was they were after far older than she would ever be. Childish or not, she would deliver the message Elrond had given her and then she would leave this place. The new out of the West was not good and the Rangers had become determined to find Aragorn, lending him their aid. One way or another she would be there with them when that happened. 


	2. Altered paths

The moment that she and Haldir entered the talon of Celeborn and Galadriel, Adrianna knew that her destiny was no longer her own. The sinking feeling continued as she watched them emerge from the muted light of the room. A fellow Ranger had asked her once to describe them and the only thing she could say was, grace, beauty and power. Now, however, those descriptions seem completely inaccurate. They were more and less at the same time. Slowly, she sunk to one knee and bowed her head as she touched her hand to her heart.  
"Your journey home has been along one, Adrianna." Galadriel said as she touched her shoulder. "But one that was necessary."  
"I bring word from Lord Elrond." She said as she stood up. "Mithrandir and the others will be passing through your woods within a few days. He asks that you grant them whatever comforts you can."  
Galadriel nodded her head. "It will be so. You have also had a hard journey, Adrianna. Will you not take your rest with in the woods of your home?"  
"Nay, my Lady." She replied. "I fear that my task is not yet complete. I must continue on to Minas Tirith to meet with the Rangers there. Lord Aragorn will have need of the Grey Company before this is over."  
"Your path ends here." Galadriel said. "You stood these borders once as a Warden and I call upon you to do so again. Haldir will see you to your talon."  
"My orders.." Adrianna said in protest, but stopped. Galadriel's orders were not to be ignored.  
"Haldir," The Lady said without glancing at him. "Please leave us."  
Bowing deeply, the March Warden turned and left them. Waiting until she was certain that he had gone, Galadriel once more faced Adrianna. "You have a far greater mission than you are even aware of. In a few months time, I will need you as will Lothlorien and Haldir."  
"How?" The young she-elf asked. "I do not understand, how can Haldir need me?"  
"I can not explain that right now." She replied. "But I can tell you that if you do not stay, Haldir will die."  
  
Her life had fallen into a routine in the months following the departure of the Fellowship. She had wanted to follow Aragorn to Amon Hen and would have if it had not been for the Lady's warning. Somewhere deep inside, she knew that she would have staid. The years she had been gone had only served to deepen her connection to this place.  
"Are you ready yet?" Haldir asked from the other side of the closed door. "By the Valar woman, must you take forever?"  
Adrianna sighed as she slipped her dark green tunic on over her black shirt. Warden or not, she was still a Ranger and would continue to dress as one. Snatching up her bow and quiver, she strode to the door and opened it. "I did not take forever."  
"Close enough." Haldir replied as they descended the stairs. "Rumil and Orophin have already gone out on patrol. We will join them on the Northern boarder the Orc raids have increased since the Rings departure."  
"I know." She answered as she slipped her quiver over her shoulder and fastened its straps. "I can still feel the evil of the Ring even now."  
"It is hard to believe that such evil is in the care of one so young." Haldir said as they made their way through the city.  
"Frodo is hardly young, mellon nin." Adrianna said as she shook her head. "He is quite capable of completing his task."  
"And I suppose that you think that Legolas is also 'quite capable'?" He asked as he glanced over at her. "He did spend a good deal of his time in your company when he was here."  
He had said it in such away that for a moment, Adrianna couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Finally, she threw her head back and laughed. "Only you would see it as such. Legolas is my cousin, Haldir and that is why we spent so much time together. He was helping me sort out a rather distressing matter."  
"Oh?" He asked. "And what matter is that?"  
Adrianna chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip as she brushed a strand of silver blonde hair out of her eyes. There was simply no way she was going to tell him that she and Legolas had spent most of their time talking about him. "It was nothing of importance."  
"Haldir, Adrianna." A guard called as he made his way toward them. "The Lord and Lady wish to speak with you."  
"Very well," Haldir said. "Thank you, Talquen."  
"What do you suppose she wants from us?" She asked as they walked toward the Lord and Lady's talon.  
"I suspect that we shall soon find out." Haldir said as his hand came to rest on the small of her back. "We must hurry."  
Somewhere in the back of her mind, Adrianna delighted at his touch but it was quickly dismissed. She had too many other things to think about, namely, why they had been summoned.  
  
Chapter four:  
  
They had been walking for hours, though to Adrianna it felt like days. The Lady Galadriel's statement still rung in her ears as she stared into the bleak darkness around her. In a matter of moments, her life had once more taken an unexpected turn. She had gone from not wanting to leave Lorien to demanding that she go with them. After their meeting with the Lord and Lady, Haldir had tried to talk her out of going, but she had insisted and eventually won. Adrianna sighed to herself, she wished she could explain everything to Haldir, but she didn't know how. How did you tell someone that you cared for that they where going to die? No! She thought as she shook her head. I won't allow it to happen.  
"Adrianna," Haldir called as he glanced over to where she was. "A moment please."  
Almost reluctantly, she turned and walked over to where he and his brother's were. "You wished to speak with me?"  
"We are less than an hour from Helm's Deep." He replied. "You and I shall go ahead to the Deep and inform Lord Aragorn and King Théoden of our presence. We don't need them shooting at us."  
A slight smirk crossed her lips as she folded her arms over her chest. "I highly doubt that they would waste their arrows on me, but you? It's a good possibility."  
"In that case, I insist that you take the lead." Haldir replied as he gestured at the road in front of them.  
"Beauty before age?" She asked surprised by how easy it was to fall into their old routine.  
"I don't think I'll answer that." He said. "Not yet anyway."  
"We are going to have to talk sooner or later, you know." Adrianna said after they had left the others behind. "We can't keep going on like this."  
"I know." He answered. "I had hoped that we could have had this discussion in Lorien and not when we are faced with the prospect of our deaths."  
His words sent a chill up her spine. "That is not going to happen. I won't let it."  
"I love you deeply Adrianna, but not even you can prevent death." He replied. "We both knew that there was a chance that we could die when we became warden's and that will not change now."  
"I won't let anything happen to you. Not now that I have finally found where I belong." She said in an effort hide her shock over what he had said. She had always known how she had felt about him, but to learn that he felt the same was a delight as well as a little unnerving.  
"You've always belonged; you just didn't let yourself see it." He said. "Come the night is wearing on and I wish to speak with Aragorn."  
They picked up their pace and were soon with in the stone walls of Helm's Deep. 


End file.
